


Take it Away Now Boys

by amberleigh90



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberleigh90/pseuds/amberleigh90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall comes down with laryngitis and he's got four boys who ultimately make him feel worse despite their best efforts. </p>
<p>Cross posted from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Away Now Boys

Niall comes down with laryngitis five days before they kick off their next world tour and he secretly thinks he’s going to die with how shitty he feels. He’s stuffed up, but his nose is runny and he can’t properly breathe. His throat feels like it’s on fire twenty four hours a day and it’s so raw that he can barely talk, let alone sing. He knows that he’s not getting any better, actually getting worse - he thinks, when he realizes that he hasn’t eaten anything in almost two days and things like that just don’t cut it for him.

The boys all take turns cuddling - rather codling - him and he thinks maybe he’d like it if he wasn’t so damn miserable the whole time. Harry and Louis really do just cuddle him, but Zayn and Liam are acting like his mother and it’s really just bothering him. He really wishes they’d just let him die in peace - because he thinks he’s dying no matter how much the other four try and convince him otherwise.

Zayn keeps trying to break his fever with icepacks and wet, cold, blankets and then Liam fusses when he walks over and sees Niall shivering under the heavy covers. So he goes from a state of being cold to being overly toasty in ten minutes and that cycle doesn’t end until Louis comes in and yells at them that they’re being stupid, that it’s probably all the changing temperatures constantly that’s gotten him sick in the first place and Niall’s not sure he’s ever been more thankful to have Louis around.

Harry, for the most part, just stays in bed, curled up to Niall’s side, running long, slender fingers through the blonde matted locks. He hasn’t had a proper shower in days, mainly because he just doesn’t have the strength to get out of bed and the one time he tried, he made it five steps before slumping down into a chair.

Louis brings him tea and the paper – which he doesn’t ever read, but appreciates the thought none the less – but Niall never drinks the tea. It burns his throat and he deems it unnecessary to put himself in even more pain.

It’s the day their tour kicks off and Niall’s voice still isn’t back, but there’s no way in hell they’re canceling the first show, even though they all – minus Niall – think they probably should, so they all decide it would be best for Niall’s parts to just be dubbed over with the pre-recorded audio. Which is all fine and dandy until they’re singing a rather grueling song and it’s a massive amount of jumping around and Niall’s still not even up to 75% better so he gets tired easily and it’s not even halfway through the song when he feels his legs start to buckle and little white spots are dancing in his vision. He somehow manages to make eye contact with Liam and the older boy can tell something’s wrong before he passes out on the stage, hearing screams and yells that sound an awful lot like his name before everything is black.

——

All he can see when he wakes up is white. White, white, white. And it just smells really off in his room and Jesus Christ does he have the hangover from hell or something? His head is pounding, his mouth is dry and he’s just all around uncomfortable. It isn’t until his sleep hazy vision goes somewhat back to normal that he realizes he’s in a hospital and he starts to panic, but there’s a hand that grips his and he shift his eyes, scanning over the arm and up to the torso it’s connected to and immediately lets out a sigh of relief because he loves all four of the boys, he really does, but it’s always Harry that makes him feel better the most.

“Gave us all a right scare there.” Harry’s voice is deeper than normal, almost like it is when he’s been sleep deprived and he looks really tired, but Niall really couldn’t have been in the hospital for more than a day or so.

“Sorry.” His voice is scratchy and he feels like he properly hasn’t had anything to drink in ages and he thinks he might throw up, but it’s okay because he’s alive – no matter what he may have though previously – and Harry is there beside him. It’s not until he starts looking around that he realizes not only is he in a fucking massive room, but there’s four cots in there with him, one not even being touched, but Harry has blankets draped all around him and Niall starts to wonder if Harry had slept in that uncomfortable looking chair the whole time he was here.

“Yes, I slept in the chair. They boys are getting food in the cafeteria.” Harry squeezes Niall’s hand before dropping it and pulling out his cell phone. He busies himself on it for a few minutes before placing it back in his lap, shivering slightly.

“How long?” Niall shifts in the bed, starting to get cramps in his legs.

“A week and a half.” Niall almost chokes on his spit as Harry looks down at his hands.

“A week and a half? Harry, don’t kid.” 

“I’m not kidding. Niall, you were so dehydrated and sick that they put you in a medically induced coma for a week. They started weaning you from the medicine three days ago and you woke up briefly yesterday, but the doctor said it was very likely you wouldn’t remember it.” And suddenly Niall feels really, really fucking horrible for getting laryngitis in the first place and for not listening to Paul when he told him to stay in bed and drink lots of liquids when they all thought it was just a little cold.

“I’m so s-“ Niall’s voice is soft, but Harry cuts him off

“Sorry? Yeah, we know Nialler. We’re all pretty pissed that none of us noticed how run down you were still.” Harry pecks him softly on the lips before standing and placing his phone in his jacket pocket.

Niall quirks and eyebrow in his direction, but Harry just shrugs, “Gonna go find the boys. I’m starved and I’d be willing to bet you could eat.” 

Niall nods his head and smiles, thinking how great his boys really are for taking care of him. 

And so when Harry comes down with a case of the sniffles a week later, Niall doesn’t get to see him – because his immune system is pretty shoddy at the moment – and Harry’s at the doctors in less than twelve hours because they are most certainly not going to have another band member in the hospital…at least not until Liam falls off the stage at their third concert and breaks his leg.

But Niall thinks that’s why he loves his boys, because no matter how clumsy or sickly they may be, they’re still his and he’s still theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> So this literally ran away from me when I started it. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I have a tumblr.   
> londiall.tumblr.com (fandom)  
> itsmeamberleigh.tumblr.com (personal)


End file.
